Resident Evil: 25 Miles
by SamuraiGamer
Summary: A police officer and a jailed prisoner have to work together in order to get out of Raccoon. Its a race against time, as they must cover 25 miles in a matter of 9 hours. Ch. 4 is up! Rated M strong language and gore.
1. Descent into Horror

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns the rights to just about everything I mention in this story with the exception of the three main characters and few supporting cha**

**Well this is my fan fic debut. This story has been dubbed Resident Evil: 25 Miles. I wanted to do something different so instead of one chapter with one or several events going on, I decided to chapters by the Mile. Each chapter is gonna represent a mile traveled(with the exception of the first chapter) which will make more sense when you start reading. Alright so enjoy! **

**Chapter 1. A descent into horror**

The jail was cold, cold and poorly lit.

Prisoners sat in the large community cell, awaiting placement to other cells. Some of them sat on the benches, others paced around, the rest leaned against the bars.

"How fucking long is this gonna take?" A large man called out, standing against the bars. He looked like the usual criminal. Tattoo's, long tattered hair, filthy clothing, your picture perfect con.

A female officer was sitting nearby, reading a newspaper. "Quiet down in there." She called out before going back to the newspaper.

The man grew more frustrated, "Hey sweetheart, why don't you do yourself a favor and get a me a cold beer." The man began to laugh, the other prisoners sat there just shaking there heads.

The officer folded up her paper, slowly standing up. She grabbed her pistol, placing it into her holster. She walked over to the cell. "Keep up with the attitude and I can make your stay just that much longer," she said with a concrete expression. She was not a lady that messed around.

"Listen, Bitch. I can make your life a living hell if you don't let me out now." The man scoffed as he jammed his arm between the bars, pointing at her.

"Hey!" A voice called out behind the man. "Have a little respect, the officer is just doin' her job." The man turned around to see one of the other prisoners, sitting on one of the benches, leaning against a wall.

"You got something to say, cowboy?" The drunk called out, as he moved toward the other man.

"I said all I have to say to." The man in the corner was young, not much past 25 or 30. He didn't look like a somebody that would get arrested.

"Is that so, well im gonna show you that runnin' your mouth gets you in trouble." The drunk stumbled over to young man, as he stood up. The drunk swung at him but missed. He swung again, miss. And again, miss. The young man became annoyed, and took it upon himself to take care of the annoyance. The drunk swung once more, but this time the young man caught him around the upper arm. He swung the drunk around him and with a quick leg sweep took the man down, crashing him into the wooden bench.

The female officer reacted to the commotion. She fumbled with her keys for a moment, but got control and opened up the cell. She swung opened the cell door, with gun drawn. "Nobody Move!" She called out as the other prisoners froze in their tracks. The young man swung around as the officer came up to him. "Come on!" She grabbed him by the arm and took him over to the open door, practically throwing him through the opening. He staggered but managed to stay on his feet. She was the only officer on duty, calling for back up was not an option.. She exited the cell and slammed the door shut, locking it

"Not the best idea, hotshot." She muttered as she grasped the man by the arm, moving him to cell down the hall.

"He swung at me first." he muttered through his teeth as he continued to walk.

"I know, but its protocol to separate you two." She said, as she continued moving him down the hall, still maintaining a concrete expression on her face. All of the cells were empty but still well kept. They reached the last cell on the row, when a man stumbled though the door into the station. The officer stopped in her tracks as she watched the man. His actions were very similar to that of high intoxication, but she noticed something different. This man was pale, too pale to be healthy.

"Sir can I help you with something?" The officer called out, as she and the young man stood, watching his every moment. "Sir, can I help you?" She called out once again, but all the man did was shuffle and moan as he crossed the lobby. "Sir!" She called out one more time, and this time it got his attention. He swung his face around and it was quickly obvious that this was no ordinary drunk. A gash was strung down the side of his face, and another across his forehead, and his right ear was missing.

The officer stood there in shock with frozen expression. The young man gasped before remarking "What the fuck?" The man began to moan wildly as he shuffled toward the two, snarling, flailing.

"Freeze!" She called out as she took her small Glock 9mm out of its holster. The young man had no weapon but he stood beside her, not wanting to move or cause a distraction. The man didn't respond to the call as it continued to get closer to them.

10 feet, 9 feet, 8 feet.

The moaning and snarling grew louder as the two wanted to back up but they held there ground. "Freeze!" she called out again but the threat fell upon deaf ears as the man continued to move. She shook her head in disbelief as she knew what needed to be done. She lifted the gun and pointed it at the mans shoulder. She pulled the trigger. The loud bang of the gun pierced the air as a bullet flew through the air, hitting the target directly in the shoulder. The shot would have taken down most anyone , but the man barely flinched. It continued to move, closer, and closer. She lifted her gun again and aimed for the right knee. She pulled the trigger. The bang reverberated in the small corridor. The bullet found its mark, but like the bullet before it, nothing happened. The man wasnt phased by the lead slug. The young man next to the officer shook his head in disbelief at what was happening.

"Shit!" the officer called out as nothing they did seemed to drop the moaning man.

"If I were you I'd start aiming for the head." The man piped up as he and the officer began to shuffle slowly backward.

"I cant just kill the man." The officer retailiated. "Its called protocol."

"Fuck Protocol." The young man said before reaching over and grabbing the gun out the officers hand. He lifted the gun up and aimed directly at the middle of the forehead. He blinked once, before pulling the trigger. The man watched as the world slowed around him. He could see the bullet flying from the barrel and watched as it flew through the air, hitting its target. The bullet embedded itself in the middle of the mans forehead and exited out the back, taking brain matter and blood with it. The man stumbled an swayed, but only for a moment before collapsing to the ground, blood flowing from the wounds.

"What the fuck?" The officer shouted at the young man as she took the gun out of his hand and shoved into one of the cell doors. "Thats not how we do things here. Maybe thats how you ended up here."

The man snickered, "I guess saving someones life isnt enough now a days."

"Shut up!" She shouted as she reached behind him and unlocked the cell door. She went to reach for the handle when they moaning they heard just seconds ago picked up again. She looked back to the entrance and saw the man was still dead, but another man was coming into the corridor, same mannerisms, same behavior as the man before him. This guy was in worse shape though. His left arm was hanging by the elbow joint and tendons, no skin was left. A large gash ran the length of his chest, blood oozing out it. The officer gasped as at the grotesque nature of what she saw.

The young mans eyes became wide as he tried to comprehend what was happening. He looked on as the man shuffled near them. Both of the began to back up as the disfigured man plotted towards them. They watched in horror as three more crashed into the lobby, each one suffering from multiple wounds, all of them horrifying and rather disgusting. An odor spread across the building, a distinct odor.

Death. Rotting, putrid death.

"Um...What do you suggest we do?" The officer seemed scared, even for a police officer.

"So you expect me to know what to do?" The young man glared at the officer before pausing. He had to think as the disfigured beings shuffled closer to them. "Do you have a weapons cache around here?" The young man said.

The woman twitched for a moment before looking at the young man. "Yeah, a small one."

"I guess that will have to do." The young man backed up some more before looking at the officer. "You know you gotta lead the way."

She looked back up at him and nodded. Both of them did a 180 and began running down the corridor. They run passing by the community cell, the prisoners panicking.

"What the fuck is going on?" One called out. The officer doubled back to the cell and unlocked it, swinging the door open. "You're on your own." she said as she turned around.

"What about him?" Another prisoner called out and pointed to the unconscious man laying on the ground.

"Leave him. The world isnt gonna miss him." she said with her back turned.

The prisoners ran out of the cell, and ran towards the lobby. Little did they know what was waiting for them.

The officer and the man ran down another narrow corridor, before hearing screams of pain. Blood curdling screams. Neither of them stopped, neither of them seemed to care. "Its just ahead" she shouted. They reached the end of the hall, where the officer reached for her keys. She fumbled with them once again but gained control and managed to unlock the door. She swung the door open just as the grotesque creatures rounded the corner and started walking in their direction. The officer quickly recognized that some of the things were the prisoners that had just gotten out. "Poor bastards," she muttered to her self. Both went into the stock room and slammed the door behind them.


	2. The Journey Begins

**The beginning of this chapter was pretty easy to right, but the ending was a bit harder. Im gonna be digging into more on the past of the two main characters, and way they are in Raccoon City. **

**So Enjoy story.**

**Chapter 2.The Journey Begins**

They could hear the commotion outside the door. The banging, The moaning, The Clawing. The young man took a movable shelf and slid it in front of the door, before collapsing to the ground in front of it.

"Damnit! What the hell are those things." The female officer seemed almost disoriented at the whole situation.

"I don't have a clue." The young man was trying to catch his breath.

Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.

They both perked their ears up at the noise. The female officer reached in her back pocket and pulled out a small walkie talkie. She pressed the button.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A male voice called out of the device.

"Yes. This is officer Thompson. Im at Raccoon outpost 3. We were attacked by these...these...things, I don't even know what there are." The officer said.

"Officer Thompson? This is Officer Cruz. Im at the RCPD HQ. We were attacked too. They attacked out of the blue. They were...were..." The officer at the other end paused. "They were eating the other officers."

The man and Officer Thompson went silent.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of there and over here. There are evacuating the city and the only take off point is at the HQ. I was told that they are gonna be evacuating people until 5:30 A.M." Cruz continued.

The man looked at his watch. _**"8:30...9 hours."**_ The young man though to himself.

"If you don't get here by then, your gonna be shit out of luck. I suggest you get moving now, that 25 miles is gonna be a bitch to cover. Officer Cruz out." The walkie went silent.

"Did he say 25 miles?" The man had a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Yup. Its 25 miles from here to HQ." The officer seemed to lose the distress and gained a sense of what needed to be done. She moved over to the shelves and grabbed a black duffle bag and began loading up on ammunition. The man stood up and joined her, grabbing a black duffle as well. He threw boxes of ammunition in as well as two .40 cal Beretta's, an MP5, and a Desert Eagle.

"You guys were prepared for something werent you?" He said as he stuffed a box of Desert Eagle ammo in his bag.

She smiled, "Yeah, I always thought this was a bit much on the weaponry but I never really questioned it. Questioning any of Chief Irons policies will get your ass canned."

He shook his head as he continued to stuff a few boxes of ammo into the bag. He then grabbed a shotgun sitting on the shelf and slung it over his shoulder.

"You got a name?" The officer asked him.

The man turned, "Yeah, Drake, Drake Evans."

She nodded in his direction, "Well, Drake. My name is Officer Thompson, Veronica Thompson."

Drake smiled and nodded, before zipping up the duffle. Veronica did the same. Veronica was in her mid 20's. She had blonde hair, which she kept in a bun. Drake noticed her as being beautiful, but that was the last thing on his mind.

"I gotta do one more thing before we go."Veronica moved to another shelf and grabbed a riot vest off the shelf. She unbuttoned her police uniform shirt and threw it aside. She was wearing a black tank top underneath it. Drake turned around to respect her privacy. Veronica saw this and smirked while rolling her eyes. She snapped on the vest before calling to Drake.

"Ready." He turned around to see her dressed in the vest. She had undone the bun in her hair and tied it off in a pony tail. "Its good idea if you put one on too." Drake nodded as Veronica tossed the large riot vest to him. He took off his over shirt and threw the vest on over his white t-shirt. Veronica noticed he was well built. Even though she was a police officer, she was still a woman.

Drake quickly snapped the vest in place and strapped the shotgun over his back. Drake looked like an action hero, ready to take on a whole army.

"Is that the only exit?" Drake pointed to the small window in the corner of the room.

"Yeah I guess it is." The banging on the door hadn't let up and was pushing on the door. "And I think we have to move now." Drake nodded. They moved over to the window. It was sealed.

"Easy way to solve this one." Drake said as he reached into his vest holster and pulled out one of the Berettas he has got his hands on. It was already loaded. He lifted the gun with out hesitation and opened fire on the window, braking out panes of glass. With enough glass removed, he took the butt of the gun and broke away more glass, making the whole easier to get out of. "Come on." He motioned to Veronica. She went over to the window as Drake boasted her up, helping her get out.

Veronica stuck her hand through the opening, "Come on Drake." Drake looked at her but then looked at something on the shelf. He went out of her line of sight, but the returned with a metal case of some kind.

"Take this." He threw the metal case up to her. She caught it as Drake was propping himself up through the window. As he slipped through the opening, the shelf crashed down and the door opened. The creatures that attacked them before poured into the room. Drake and Veronica quickly scrambled to their feet as they hit the grass outside. The moon light lit up the sky with a eerie, dull glow. The night air was cool.

"You all right?" Drake looked over to Veronica. She nodded before unzipping her duffle bag, pulling out a Ruger Revolver. She began to load the gun as Drake kneeled towards the window and watched as the creatures scrambled to reach at Drake. The window was small enough to where he was safe.

"Drake, I don't think its to safe to get that close." Veronica said while finishing loading the gun.

"Yeah I know, I just want to know what they are." Drake said before standing up and walking over to Veronica.

"Why did you grab that case?" Veronica said, pointing at the green, aluminum case, laying on the ground.

"Damn, I almost forgot about that." Drake ran over to it. He brought it back over to her and set it on the ground. Veronica zipped up her bag and put it over her shoulder, placing the Ruger in her holster.

"You ready?" She looked down at drake, who was looking at the metal box.

"Almost..." He continued to look at the case, before flipping the two locks on the front of it. He slowly took the lid off, revealing what he had retrieved.

"Hey Veronica, take a look at this." Drake motioned for her as she walked over to him. He whipped around, holding what was in the case.

Hand Grenades.

"What the hell are you gonna do with those?" She exclaimed as drake held the green object in his hand.

"You know, once you pull the pin on one of these things, you got 10 seconds to get rid of it. Otherwise, your gonna be claiming disability the rest of your life." He said as he rotated it in his hand, placing his thumb on the pin.

"Im ready if you are." Drake said as he held the grenade is his right hand. Veronica nodded as she adjusted the duffle bag on her shoulder.

"On my Count" Drake said as he prepared to run.

"1..."

Drake bounced his eyes between Veronica and the monsters.

"2..."

Drakes hand twitched as he kept his eyes on Veronica.

"3!"

Drake flicked the pin off the grenade and threw it into the open window, into room filled with the mutated men.


	3. Mile 1: Bloodletting

**I was really happy with the way this chapter went. I felt it was a good turn around to the 2****nd**** chapter which I wasnt too happy with. The next few chapters will be a lot of violence and swearing. After that the action is gonna dumb down somewhat as I will dig deeper into why Veronica and Drake are in Raccoon City.**

**Enjoy, and leave a review!**

**Chapter 3: Mile 1 - Bloodletting**

10 seconds...

Veronica scrambled to get far away from the building.

9 seconds...

Drake tried to gain grip on the damp grass, slipping slightly but managing to get running.

8 seconds...7 seconds...6 seconds...

Drake and Veronica ran to a small access road behind the building, about 50 feet away. Both doubled over, catching their breath.

5 seconds...4 seconds...3 seconds...

Drake looked up and glared at the lifeless eyes off on the things trying to get out of the window. It clawed desperately to escape.

2 seconds...

Both Drake and Veronica took deep breaths.

1 second...

Drake closed his eyes as Veronica covered her head.

Times up!

A fire ball erupted from the small opening in the window, blowing out the rest of the glass, sending metal shrapnel flying, along with blood and body parts. Its was over even as it began. Drake and Veronica raised their heads to see what was left. A hole the size of a tree trunk was blown in the building side, arms and legs of the mutants strewn about the grass, which was also coated with a layer of blood. The man that tried to escape through the window was split in half, with one half sitting in the middle of the grass, the other half was missing. Drake took a deep breath before pulling out one of the Beretta's.

"Ready when you are." Drake looked over to Veronica, who had a stunned expression on her face. "You alright?" Drake said as he waved his hand in front of Veronica, getting her to snap out of it.

"Yeah im fine." She said while shaking her head at the carnage in front of her.

"Alright, well we have to cover 25 miles in..." Drake paused as he lifted his wrist to see his watch. "In just under 9 hours." Drake continued. Veronica nodded. "Its not gonna be easy, im pretty sure that there are a lot of these things out there and I doubt they are gonna go down without a fight. Time to go." Drake said as he loaded another clip into the Beretta.

Veronica nodded as she held up her Ruger. They made their way, slowly, around to the front of the building, hugging close to the building. Even before they reached the front of the building, they could see shadows looming around the front of the building. Drake glanced slightly around the corner. He could see what was waiting for them. He counted 12 maybe 15 of them, looming around, wandering, seemingly without direction. Drake turned and looked at veronica.

"Well like I said this isn't gonna be easy." Drake said, as quietly as he could. "Do you a patrol car we can use?" he continued.

"No, because of the budget cuts this station was limited to three cars. I had to share a car with another officer, I let him use it tonight for his rounds. Obviously I didn't expect this." Veronica said as she tried to get a better look at what was ahead of them.

"Damn" Drake said in a whisper. "We cant walk it the whole way, we gotta find a car." Drake said as he peaked around the corner again. A looked around when all of a sudden a zombie turned and looked in their direction. "Shit," Drake proclaimed as he whipped his head back behind the corner.

"What is it?" Veronica said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Um...I think they know we are here." Drake said wide eyed.

"What! How fuck do they know we're here? What fuck did you do?" Veronica said, quietly but very angrily.

"I don't know how they saw me, but don't blame this on me." Drake said, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Veronica said in a panic.

Drake shook his head and tried to think. He paused and looked up at Veronica.

"What?" Veronica said, still very angry.

"While like I said this wasn't gonna be easy." Drake said as he dropped his duffle bag and un zipped it, pulling out the other Beretta. He cocked back both guns and smirked at Veronica, before popping out from behind the side of the building.

"Drake!" Veronica shouted.

Drake immediately opened fire on the creatures. He was a superior marks man, even with the pistols, either that or it was pure luck. Most of his shots hit there target, directly in the middle of the mutants head, splattering whatever was left of their rotten brains on the walls behind them and pavement below them. He had a look of anger, of emotionlessness on his face. Why was this?

"Shit!" Veronica said as she contemplated what to do, hearing nothing but the sounds of bullets flying and blood splattering. "Damn," Veronica muttered, pulling out her Ruger and stepping out from behind the wall. But when she popped out, all she saw was him. He stood there with his guns drawn out, like a statue, like ice, not moving. All of the of bodies lie on the ground, not moving.

Drake swung around to face Veronica. He holstered his guns before taking a deep breath, He looked around at the carnage he caused. "No Problem," Drake said smugly as he walked back over to Veronica. He returned to the side of building and opened his bag, pulling out some ammunition for the guns. He knelt down to reload the guns, as veronica walked up behind him.

"What was the about?" Veronica said quietly, almost concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Drake said, without taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"Come on Drake. You couldn't have done that just because you felt like it." Veronica said as she stared down at Drake.

"What did you expect we do? Just waltz past them, give them a how do you do, and walk our asses right to HQ." Drake said with anger in his voice. "Now if you have any better ideas, I suggest we get moving." Drake stuffed the box of ammo in the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He adjusted the strapped on the shotgun before walking past Veronica.

"Drake..." Veronica said silently before shaking her head and walking out from behind the wall.

Drake walked out in front of the building and stopped at the large map of the city, displayed in a plastic and metal frame. He looked at building, trying to determine where to go from here. He quietly talked to himself, while tracing a possible path with his finger. Veronica walked up behind him, watching were he was pointing to.

"If we go north about 4 miles then cut east, we while be able to hit more buildings, allowing for more cover. But until then all we have for cover, is trees, some shrubs, and a few, small buildings. I suggest we find a car, and fast." Drake said, looking at Veronica. She took a deep breath before nodding. "We got about 8 and a half hours." Drake continued. Drake turned and walked out into the front courtyard of the building, with small fires burning nearby, and bodies of the deceased strung about.

"What do you think these things are?" Veronica piped up while walking next to Drake.

"Hmmm...I've seen a lot of movies and the only thing I can classify these things as...Zombies." Drake said while looking straight ahead, gun still out but not raised.

"Zombies? Well that's a first in Raccoon City." Veronica said with her Ruger hanging down by her side. They moved forward to a group of small buildings, trying to duck between the buildings, hoping to avoid the zombies. They stayed close to the side of the buildings, stayed in the shadows. Some of the zombies loomed around, moaning, trying to find whatever the hell they were looking for. They kept as quiet as possible, Drake constantly checking his watch. They got through the small pod of buildings to a large opening, only dotted with a few trees for cover. Drake got down to one knee on the side of building. He panned of the area, counting the zombies that plotted about.

"I count about 45." Drake said very quietly as he kept his gun at rest.

"Your not gonna try any _**Last Action Hero**_ shit now are you?" Veronica coyly said.

"No, not considering we have only covered a mile." Drake panned his eyes across the plane, watching there movements. Drake looked around trying to find a way out.

"Hey look." Veronica pointed to another group of buildings on the right side of the courtyard. "I think if we can get to those buildings, we should be able to get around the courtyard and continue north." She continued as she looked at the zombies.

"We gotta cut in front of this building to get over there. We gotta be quick." Drake said, looking at Veronica. She nodded as she gulped. Both of them slowly stood up and made their way out of the shadows. They didn't take their eyes off the wandering dead as they quickly crossed in front of the building. The small fire illuminated the night, but they had yet to be seen. They quickly darted into the alley between two of the buildings. Both of them took a deep breath.

"Did any of them see us?" Veronica questioned, as she tried to catch her breath.

"No, I don't think so." Drake said as he took a quick look around the corner. "Alright if we cut down this alley, and turn left we should be able to cut through with out any problems." He continued. Veronica nodded. They looked ready to go, when they heard a loud moaning noise.

"Drake, don't do that your scaring me." Veronica said pushing Drake on his shoulder.

"I didn't do that." Drake panned around, before they heard the moaning again. Both turned around to see a Zombie staggering, slowly towards them.

"Shit!" Drake proclaimed.

"What are we supposed to do." Veronica said in a panic. She held her gun up as did Drake.

Drake turned to look at the courtyard. "Oh Fuck!" he shouted

"Quite down Drake, or they are gonna here you." Vanessa said as she trained her gun on the Zombie wandering down the alley.

"Too late..." Drake said as he grabbed Vanessa by the shoulder and turned her around. She looked in shock as the 45 zombies had their lifeless eyes trained on Drake and Vanessa. Both stood with shocked expressions, not knowing what to do. The Zombie behind them staggered closer.

"What are we gonna do drake?" Veronica panicked, trying to focus on the zombie behind them and the group in front of them.

Drake shook his head in disbelief before looking up at the zombie straight ahead. "I guess I am gonna have pull some of that _**Last Action Hero**_ shit." Drake quickly pulled the shotgun off his back. He cocked it back and fired, blasting the Zombie halfway across the alley.

"Shit, Drake!" Veronica proclaimed, as she lifted her Ruger.

"What, you didn't think that you wouldn't do something like this today." Drake said with a smirk as he turned to the group of zombies. He strapped the shotgun to his back and pulled the two fully loaded Berettas out of his holsters.

"Damnit," Veronica exclaimed as she held up her Ruger.

"You ready?" Drake said, staring at 45 lifeless beings.

"Damnit" Veronica said once again.

"That's what I though." Drake said as he rushed head long into the group of Zombies.

"Damnit!"


	4. Mile 2: A Vision of Terror

**After some time of nothing but writers block, I finally broke through and finished this one. I was satisfied with it, though it did drag in some parts, it went pretty smooth. So enjoy and if you are ready, please tell me how im doin!**

**Chapter 4: Mile 2 - A Vision of Terror**

Drake busted out from the alley, guns drawn, showing no remorse, no sympathy. He picked of several of the zombies close by with well placed shots from his Beretta's. Each bullet, each piece of hot lead, screamed through the sky in the chaos.

Veronica was close behind, her Ruger lifted high, aiming for the head of the monsters. She proved to be a superb shot as well, taking out 5 or 6 zombies with ease. The courtyard soon became littered with bodies. The smell was bad before they started shooting, but now it was horrid. The smell was the least of their worries.

"Cover me." Drake shouted behind him. He got down to one knee and dug into one of the pockets of the vest, pulling out a two spare clips of ammo. He quickly loaded them into the Beretta's and got back to his feet. The zombies still heavily outnumbered them. It seemed as if with everyone felled, one more would take its place. Drake could have cared less, if it was 10, 100, or 1000, it didn't matter.

"Drake, we gotta get out of here." Veronica said as she planted her back against Drakes.

Drake continued to fire with both Beretta's, looking for a way out. The courtyard was huge, all he saw on the horizon was more trees and grass. He took a deep breath, still picking off Zombie after Zombie. "I think we gotta make a run for it." Drake said to veronica as he holstered the two Beretta's, and pulling the shotgun off his back. "We gotta get back over to the alley, grab the duffles, and bust ass through the alleys." Drake cocked the gun and blasted a zombie that got a little too close for comfort, Veronica kept firing her Ruger, occasionally stopping to reloading. "Maybe then we can find some sort of vehicle, make this shit a little easier." Drake continued as he blasted another zombie, sending his face splattering in multiple directions. "Just follow me", Drake said as he kept the shotgun held high.

"Whenever you're ready." Veronica said as she kept her head on swivel looking at the manic creatures advancing on them.

"Lets Go!." Drake shouted as he began running back to the alley, leaping over the dismembered corpses. Veronica quickly stepped and followed, running as fast as she could. Drake quickly reached the alley way and skidded to a stop, grabbing one of the duffles in his free hand. He turned to see Veronica running, full steam towards him. She leapt over the top of a zombie when all of a sudden the zombie reached up and grabbed her by the ankle, slamming her into the ground.

"Veronica!" Drake shouted as he quickly ran back out into the maelstrom of the courtyard.

"Get this fucking thing off me!" Veronica fumbled her Ruger, dropping it, leaving her with out a weapon.

Drake pulled the shotgun off his back, mid stride. He quickly reached Veronica. "Get the fuck off her!" Drake shouted as he cocked back the pump action gun. The creature looked up and snarled as Drake pulled the trigger, sending brain matter and bone across the yard. Veronica shoved the remnants of the creature off her, quickly getting to her feet and picking up her Ruger.

"You alright?" Drake said with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah im fine." Veronica said, checking her legs for any cuts or scratches, she couldn't find any. Drake continued to fire on the group of undead, but nothing seemed to stem the tide.

Drake glanced behind him, towards the alley way. "On my count, we run for the alley."

Veronica nodded as she took a deep breath, firing at two more grotesque monsters.

"1...2...3!" Drake shouted as both of them turned and ran for the opening. Drake reached the alley first, grabbing his duffle on the run. Veronica was close behind. She grabbed her duffle bag as well. They both ran down the concrete corridor, turning left after about 50 feet. They alley had its share of zombies in it as well, but they were slow, deformed, and relatively stupid.

"We will run around them, they're slow." Drake said, looking straight ahead. They dodged past the morbid men with ease. Up ahead they could see a split in the alley, leading left or right.

"Left!" Drake shouted. They ran about another 100 feet before reaching the split, taking the left path. They ran down the path, before reaching the exit. They were still in the courtyard, but at the opposite end.

"They stopped following us." Veronica said as she doubled over, catching her breath.

Drake leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths, as he surveyed the area. "No Zombies." He muttered. He could see the exit to the courtyard. "Come on." Drake said quietly, as Veronica stood up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. They reached the exit, a concrete barrier with a gate. They scrambled to the barrier and ducked down behind it, hoping to avoid being seen by anything out there.

"Shhhh" veronica said as she looked over the dividing wall. She saw nothing. Everything, with the exception of a few burning fires was still. Silent. Drake just finished up pulling out and loading the semi automatic MP5 out of his duffle bag, when Veronica motioned for him. He stood up and looked down the empty streets of Raccoon, to see the same thing she saw.

Nothing.

Drake get ready to hop over the small brick wall, before he stopped.

"What is it?" Veronica said quietly.

"Did you hear that?" Drake said as he looked down the empty street

"No" Veronica said as she looked down the street as well.

Drake heard it. It sounded like heavy footsteps. Really heavy footsteps. Metal crunching and scraping against each other. Drakes breathing increased. He swallowed heavy. Sweat beaded up on his body.

"Drake, what is it?" Veronica said with a concerned look on her face.

"Get Down!" Drake said quietly yet forcefully, as he grabbed Veronica's shoulder and forced her to the ground. He quickly got behind the wall as well.

"What the hell dr...:" Veronica said but was cut off.

Drake held his hand up to her mouth to keep her quiet. She struggled somewhat but Drake removed his hand and held his finger to his lips, informing her to keep quiet. Drake peered over the wall again, and watched as the sound that he had heard, took shape. A beast rounded the corner and slowly plodded out. What he saw he couldn't believe.This...Thing was enormous. Over 7 feet tall, very muscular, ugly as all hell. It wore a black trench coat, with multiple bandoleers of bullets wrapped around it. The bullets feed a portable chain gun, which it held at its waist.

It was a vision of hell.

Drake quickly ducked back down behind the wall, praying he hadn't been seen. He looked through a small hole in the wall and watched as the massive creature walked along the street. He could hear it mumbling. The creature suddenly stopped and began looking around. Drake held his breath as he watched the creatures every movement. Veronica's eyes widened as Drake motioned her over to the hole. She held her eye up to it. Her faced went pale. Almost Ghost like. She couldn't move, she was frozen with fear. The beast scanned the area before finally moving along, walking slowly down the street.

Drake gasped for air, as he watched the monster walk out of sight; "What the fuck was that thing?" Drake said as he leaned against the wall. Veronica said nothing. She was still pale. "Veronica?" Drake stared at her, but she didn't move. Drake reached out and grabbed Veronica by the shoulders and shook her, "Veronica!"

She was startled, her eyes widened as breath escaped her lungs. She gasped again but then replied, "What was that thing?"

"I don't Know, but we don't have time to think about that." Drake said as he came up to a knee. Veronica was shaking, fear still gripped her veins. She was a cop but she still was human.

She was scared.

Drake placed his hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

Veronica looked up took a deep breath, "I'll be fine." She stood up and brushed the hair from her face. She pulled the ruger out of her holster and scanned the area. Drake stood up as well and hung the MP5 around his shoulder. He still had his Beretta's holstered. They both hopped over the concrete wall and walked into the street, keeping an eye out for any movement. But all was quiet. They moved to the street that the beast come out of, it was the only option. They rounded the corner and looked down the way.

Once again, Nothing.

Shops ran down this street. Clothing, Grocery stores, Tech stores, whatever anybody needed it was probably in this street. They slowly walked down the side walk, keeping an eye out for any movement in the buildings. Drake looked up at one of the signs and paused. "Lets go in here."

It was a small grocery store. Veronica looked at him and nodded. The door was unlocked, hell the door was only hanging by a hinge. They pushed it aside. The building was dark, and it was a mess. Veronica pulled a small flashlight from her vest and scanned the area, looking for anything moving. But nothing caught her eye. Drake walked around to the coolers, grabbing a bunch of water bottles and throwing them into his bag. Veronica walked down the snack food isle, grabbing some chips and pretzels and putting them into her back, as well as a bag of her favorite candy, Skittles.

Drake walked over to her, "You ready to go?"

"Can we take a small break, like 10 minutes?" Veronica said.

Drake held up his wrist to check his watch.

9:30pm.

Drake was surprised that they had covered almost two miles in under just under an hour. All that running from zombies, really gets the adrenaline going. "Yeah, we got like 10 minutes." Drake said. Veronica sat on the floor and leaned herself against the shelf, Drake did the same as he grabbed two bottles of water from his bag. He handed one to veronica, who smiled and nodded in appreciation. Drake took a deep breath as he cracked open the water bottle, taking a few quick sips from it. He remained quiet, thinking about what to do next.

Veronica exhaled heavily, breaking the awkward silence. "What brought you to Raccoon City?" Veronica said as she opened up a bag of pretzels.

Drake snickered, "Long story, really long story."

"We got time." Veronica said, in a calm, soothing voice.

Drake looked back at her and smiled, "Alright."

Drake took a big gulp of water. He stammered for a moment to get his words out nut soon regained his thought. "I lived my entire life in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Basically living in the ghetto, but it didn't bother me. It was me, My mom, my younger sister, and my father." Drake took another sip of water, before continuing.

"My father was an abusive drunk. He beat my mom, it seemed like everyday. Every night, when I

tried to sleep, I couldn't, cause all I heard was the struggle. The shouts. The screams. They haunted me for along time, but me mom always assured me everything would work itself out. I tried desperately to believe her. But one day it all changed."

Drake brushed his hand through his hair and hunched forward slightly. "One night, I was 17 at the time, He came home after a night of heavy drinking, and he ...he..." Drake paused and leaned back against the shelves. "He went after my little sister." Drake paused, Veronica stopped munching on her pretzels.

"I heard the commotion," Drake continued. "I knew it want coming from my parents bedroom so I decided to find out what was wrong. I slowly opened the door and saw him on top of her, trying to force her."

"How old was she?" Veronica said as she took a drink from her water.

"14," Drake said. "I ran to him and shoved him off, I grabbed my sister and pulled her off the bed. He stumbled to get to his feet and couldn't hold his balance. I quickly ran out of there and into my parents bedroom. I awoke my mom, told her what happened and said We have to get out of here. Tears began to pour from her eyes, as she nodded in acceptance. We ran out of the room and into the hall, but he was there. He mumbled No one is leaving. He was swaying side to side, there was no way around him. So I had to go through him. I charged and tackled him to the ground and held him there. My mom and sister ran past, but he grabbed my moms ankle and she fell to the ground." Drake scratches his head and yawns before continuing.

"So I punched him in the mouth, broke about 3 of his teeth. My mom and sis got away and I dove over him and got out the door, grabbing the car keys along the way. We hopped in the car and sped off. He came stumbling out of the house, bleeding. He shouted at us as we left, claiming we would never get away, never." Drake hung his head slightly and took a deep breath.

"And then what?" Veronica looked on with concerned eyes.

"Well then me, my mom, and my sister moved to..." Drake stopped, A loud banging could be heard coming from inside the store.

Veronica was startled, "What the hell is that?" She said as she stood up and drew her gun. Drake did the same. They looked over the shelves to see a blocked off closet door at the other end of the room. The source of the banging.

Drake looked over at Veronica and put his hand on her shoulder. She took a big gulp as both slowly moved forward, guns drawn. They reached the door and took positions on either side. Drake gripped the obstruction in front of the door, and nodded to veronica. She nodded back as she grabbed hold of the blockage as well.

"1..2.." Drake said as both tightened their grips.

"3!" Drake shouted as they threw the blockage away. The door flew open. Someone fell out, But it want a zombie.

Whoever it was, was Human. Alive and Well.


End file.
